Es blanco
by AlyssSchwarz
Summary: [Drabble] Definitivamente no la dejaría ir, no después de haberme provocado con esa faldita y provocativa ropa interior blanca. /Shinichi POV.


**_¡Hola gente hermosa~!_**

En esta ocasión les trago un ShinRan... Algo perver pero no mucho, no se preocupen, nada grave (?)

Este tipo de ideas se me ocurren platicando con mis amigas... Ellas en un tema ajeno y yo en mi mundo xD *mente pervertida trabajando las 24 horas del día*

Es narrado desde el punto de vista de Shinichi es la primera vez que escribo algo de este tipo, así que espero que no sea una novatada...=w= Y también... ¡Bienvenidos al lado de Ran perver! me encanta cuando está en modo sepsy (?)

Y una cosa más... Contiene OoC, así que abran y expandan sus mentes al leer esto.

Declaración: Detective Conan no me pertenece, le pertenece a Aoyama Gosho.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

_**Es blanco**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mi mirada se paseaba nerviosa por los pasillos de la escuela, buscando con qué podía entretenerme. Sentía como todas las miradas se centraban en mí, cualquier persona que se me cruzaba en el camino se burlaba, otros se dedicaban a mirar. ¿Era yo o últimamente el calor era sofocante? Me desabroché el primer botón de mi camisa y solté un suspiro. No era yo. No era verano, apenas iniciaba invierno y… ¡Hacia el frio más terrible que alguien se pudiera imaginar!

Pero no tenía la culpa, cada segundo me sentía más acalorado… Al verla, la belleza que caminaba frente a mí meneando las caderas sensualmente, para que esa traviesa falda que apenas y si cubría su trasero se moviera de un lado a otro, amenazando con mostrarme el terreno inexplorado que eran sus piernas.

Tragué saliva.

La condenada minifalda había sido otra vez acortada de ayer a hoy, durante todo el mes. Lo que era la reservada falda de Ran que llegaba hasta sus rodillas se transformó en la falda de una sexy estudiante que le gustaba sentir el aire acariciar su expuesta entre pierna… ¡¿Acaso quería matar a todos los hombres con una sobre dosis de sensualidad?!

Llegué a pensar que todo esto era uno de los tantos malévolos planes de Sonoko, de todas formas Ran nunca utilizaría ropa tan… tan provocativa, era demasiado tímida para eso. Nunca pensé que esto pasaría.

El camino de escaleras que debíamos subir para llegar al salón apareció ante nosotros; Ran iba primero escalando cada paso con lentitud, fingiendo inocencia. Yo me quedé abajo maldiciendo mentalmente incontables veces a la persona que se le ocurrió la brillante idea que los de segundo grado tenían que ir a la planta superior.

Levante la mirada y mi mandíbula se desencajó por lo que veía, mis mejillas se enrojecieron. La maldita faldita, meneándose de arriba abajo, con cada paso, dejándome ver su ropa interior.

_—Es blanco_…— susurré, pero estoy seguro que ella logró escucharlo. Debido al silencio que había entre nosotros.

No era la primera vez que la veía, haciendo cuentas esta era la tercera. Esperaba una fuerte patada profesional de Karate. Pero no.

Ran siguió subiendo las escaleras, tatareando una canción desconocida. Jugando aun con mi ya consternada mente. Mi resistencia se derrumbó, me apresuré a subir, ya no lo aguantaba.

Juré por todos los libros de Holmes que si Ran no paraba de acortar la faldita esa, me le lanzaría en este mismo instante para hacerle cosas no aptas para menores de dieciocho.

La agarré por la muñeca y nos desviamos hacia un aula vacía que no era utilizada, solo era limpiada para mantenerla en buenas condiciones. Ahí podíamos tener más privacidad. Una vez adentro, cerré la puerta y al momento la jalé hacia mí, dejando nuestros rostros a pocos centímetros.

— ¡Maldición Ran! Deja de recortar esa falda — le grité, enrojecido de la vergüenza.

Pero me lleve la sorpresa de su reacción.

— ¿Qué me harás Shinichi? — inquirió provocativa, curvando sus labios con victoria, pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

—N-Nada…— respondí claramente nervioso. Ran soltó una risita.

Se acercó a mí y se puso en puntillas para susurrarme algo que me erizo la piel, al sentir su cálido aliento en mi oreja…

—Aunque sea un aula vacía… ¿No crees que estamos en un lugar inapropiado?

¿¡Inapropiado!? No me importaba el lugar, lo haría en cualquiera con tal de quitarle esa condenada falda. La acorralé contra la pared, sin contenerme, la besé tomándola de su cintura. Jamás me cansaría de besarla, me separé un poco para mirarla con seriedad, Ran me devolvía una sonrisa lasciva y ojos brillantes de deseo.

Definitivamente no la dejaría ir, no después de haberme provocado con esa faldita y provocativa ropa interior blanca.

* * *

Bien...

Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Es que Shin tampoco es un pan de dios -w- si se habrán dado cuenta está inspirado en un magic file ;)

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Dejen review!

**_Atentamente: _**Alice D.K.W


End file.
